herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion From Below
Invasion From Below is the eleventh Hero Factory television episode. Plot The episode begins with some construction workers getting ready to drill a tunnel for Antropolis City. They start the drills engines, and the drill starts drilling the tunnel. The construction workers think it is a success, until the drill is strangely lost. The three construction workers go into the tunnel, trying to find the drill, until two of them are sucked into the ground, and the other is pushed over by a strange creature (Jumper). Evo is sent with his Walker to investigate the scene. Another construction worker greets Evo excitedly, and explains the disappearance of the three construction workers. Evo and his Walker enter the cave, but the construction walker is sucked into the ground. Evo sees creatures flying past his windshield, and manages to fire his Walker’s gun at it, possibly killing it. Evo is then attacked by a number of Jumpers and contacts the Hero Factory about his situation. Evo then ejects himself out of the tunnel, and a Jaw Beast appears ontop of a large arch. Evo alerts the Hero Factory about the beast, and tells them that they need Battle Machines. Stormer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Bulk and Rocka arrive at the scene, seeing the whole city being attacked by the creatures. They land at the construction site, helping out Evo. Bulk and Rocka prepare the Remote Builder, and Rocka starts to build Stormer’s Freeze Machine, and Surge alerts everyone that Jumpers are attacking, and defend Rocka. The Freeze Machine is complete, and Stormer enters it, controlling it. Rocka continues to then build Furno’s Jet Machine. Furno enters it and starts to control it. Rocka then completes his machine, Rocka’s Stealth Machine. Stormer, Rocka and Furno head into the city and Evo goes to build his own machine. Breez, ontop a crane, sees a Flyer Beast heading towards a bulding, and Breez follows it with her jets. Flyer Beast grabs a large satellite pole and Breez grabs her whip, fighting the creature. She then manages to get on the back of it, and detects a communication between all the creatures. Stormer is helping out Bulk and Surge in his battle machine, until a Jaw Beast appears. Furno then begins to fight it, protecting Bulk and Surge. Jaw Beast grabs Furno out of his machine, but Rocka helps him out, defeating the Jaw Beast. They continue to fight some Jumpers. Meanwhile, Stormer attacks another Jaw Beast, causing a fight between them both. The Jaw Beast rips of Stormer’s achine’s arm off, until Stormer gets hold of the creature. Breez is holding on the whip, connected to Flyer Beast. Breez activates her jets and traps Flyer Beast around a building with her whip. Stormer contacts the heroes, telling them he is being drawn underground by a Jaw Beast. Breez sees the scene, and is too late to help out. Breez is then ambushed by jumpers, but Breez easily escapes with her jets. Rocka appears fighting the jumpers, until finally getting hold of one. He discovers that they do communicate, as Breez said. The jumper escapes, attacking Rocka in his pilot seat. Rocka jumps out, and the machine falls, killing the jumper. He then proceeds to return to base. Furno, meanwhile is in a burning part of the city, running away from a Splitter Beast. Furno contacts Evo, telling him if he has finished his battle machine yet, Evo finishes it, and sees Furno heading towards him, also seeing the Splitter Beast behind him. Evo tries to shoot it, but the beast doges and hits Furno with a lamppost. They then continue to fight. Furno gets up, and tries to help by tripping it with a chain. Evo shoots the beast, and it falls. Celebrating, the creature splits into two and grabs Furno, bringing him into the tunnel. Evo runs after Furno, but trips on the chain. Surge, Rocka and Bulk see him, and Evo tells them that Furno has been taken. Breez arrives, calling for more heroes to help out. The team then proceeds to go underground. The team then sees a huge cave system, until finding cocoons, trapped with the three construction workers. Rocka tells them to get back to the surface. Rocka tells Evo to start building more machines underground. The team find a tunnel that looks closed up, and Breez notices carvings on the wall, but the team leave to find and stop the creatures, but yet the carvings have drawings of the Queen Beast. Characters Heroes * Breez * Bulk * Furno * Rocka * Stormer * Surge * Evo * Stringer * Nex Villains * Countless Jumpers * Several Jaw Beasts * A Flyer Beast * A Splitter Beast * Five Crystal Beasts * Several Tunneler Beasts * The Queen Beast Minor characters * Antropolis City citizens * Construction workers Category:2014 Category:Invasion From Below Category:Media Category:Episodes